


Summer Dress

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, aziraphale in a dress, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Aziraphale decides to wear a dress in the summer.





	Summer Dress

**Author's Note:**

> random idea inspired by a dream I had a long time ago

It was nearly a year since the failed Armageddon, and the summer heat was at an all time high. Crowley loved summertime over winter, probably due to his serpentine nature. And it certainly kept his mood high, as neither he nor Aziraphale had heard anything from their respective head offices since the whole failed execution (thanks Agnes!) The demon was on his way to his favorite place in all of London, to have lunch with his favorite person in all of creation.

Traffic was very light that afternoon, probably because of the heat. Humans didn't seem too fond of extreme temperatures, which in all honesty he could sympathize with, as he himself was not fond of extreme cold. It made him sluggish and miserable. He pulled over in front of the bookshop. As he reached the door, the owner of said bookshop came out. But he was quite different than Crowley was used to. Rather than his usual outfit of the past 200 years of layers of browns and blues and tartan, Aziraphale was wearing a tan breezey dress that went below his knees and had wide shoulder straps. There was indeed still tartan included in his outfit, the belt was the usual pattern the angel wore.

"Hey, Angel. Nice dress. What's the occasion?"

Aziraphale looked over at his dear friend and smiled. "No occasion really. It's quite warm today, too warm for my usual wool suit. Plus, ever since sharing Madam Tracy's body last year, I have been quite interested in trying a dress again. I had figured why not."

Crowley nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. Sometimes a dress is just far more comfortable than trousers, regardless of what you present as. "Well, it certainly suits you."

The angel beamed in response. They took off on a walk, Aziraphale wanting to try out a new ice cream parlor that had opened down the road from the book shop. As they walked, there was very light foot traffic on the streets of Soho. Given the heat, most people stayed in doors. But there was enough people about that when one person who passed them gave a sneer, one that the angel seemed to not have noticed. Crowley however, had. And the demon especially heard a word muttered under the human's breath that made his blood run cold. But considering his friend hadn't seemed to hear what was said, he chose to ignore it. Even though he REALLY wanted to do something about it.

They sat at the table in the outside dining area of the ice cream parlor. Aziraphale had gotten something new, frozen honeydew. The angel enjoyed it thoroughly, and Crowley had all but forgotten about the rude human from before.

"It is such a nice day today, isn't it, my dear?" Aziraphale asked between bites.

Crowley nodded. "Yup."

The demon would have thought nothing would ruin his mood. That is until another passing human on the street muttered yet something else that made Crowley's lip curled. He glanced at Aziraphale who seemed more engrossed in his ice cream than anything. He clenched his hand under the table, ready to snap his finger when he felt a hand stay his fingers. He looked over at his companion who gave him a sad smile.

"Please don't, my dear." So he HAD heard the remark.

"Wasn't going to be anything bad. Maybe trip on some mud or something. That's all." Crowley unclenched his hand.

"It's not worth it. I've heard all those kinds of remarks, countless times through the years. And while rude and unkind, its not their opinion that matters."

"It's not?"

The angel shook his head, giving his friend a beaming smile. "The only person who's opinion I care about, is yours my dear."

"Oh. Ngk, right. Of course." Crowley was all but speechless at the compliment. That's how it goes, doesn't it? It really was turning out to be a really nice summer, wasn't it?

Aziraphale's dress:

**Author's Note:**

> translations, Fanart and pod fics are always welcome


End file.
